What Hurts The Most
by Shout Diva
Summary: [AU][DaveLilian] Dave's ex calls him with some news that makes him make the decision to leave his girlfriend. Also stars Melina and HHH.


**M'kay I'm back. I'll be reposting my other stories in a bit. I just wrote this today, thanks to Rachel. No really, thank you Rachel for making me write this lol I feel so much better now. Writing stories is very therapeutic when you're havin' issues. lol Anyways, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. This is probably going to be the only angsty story I write...because I hate angst stories and..enough babbling. I own no one! And now I must go watch Unlimited. Enjoy!**

* * *

A cool, breezy Friday night in May. Most couples were out: having dinner, seeing a movie or walking in the park. Dave and Lilian weren't what you'd call 'most couples.' They had an on-again-off-again type of relationship. They were very serious in the summer of '04 until Dave had to move because of a business opportunity. Lilian understood and stayed in New York City, hoping that one day the love of her life would return.

And he did.

"Do you think we'll be together forever, Dave?" Lilian asked, resting her hand on his thigh.

They were sitting on the balcony in his DC home. He had his arm around her and was rocking the wooden swing, which hung from the ceiling, very softly. "I don't know, what do you think?"

"You're so indecisive," she laughed, turning her attention to the view over the ledge. She always thought it was so much clearer in Washington than in New York.

"Consider it a trademark," he responded, pulling her closer.

They sat in silence for a while longer until his deep voice filled her head. "Lilian, I know I haven't always been the best boyfriend. I know that I've hurt you and believe me; it kills me to know that I hurt you. I don't want to do that anymore."

She smiled and turned to face him. "You won't. I know you won't."

He opened his mouth to say something, but the phone rang inside. He looked at her and she nodded. Dropping a kiss on her cheek, he walked into the house to answer the call.

Twenty or thirty minutes passed, she wasn't really keeping track, but Lilian knew he'd been gone too long. Gathering the glasses that one held their drinks, she headed back inside the house. When she got inside, she didn't see him in the bedroom or anywhere else upstairs. She walked down the steps and still couldn't find Dave in the living room or the kitchen when she set the empty glasses in the sink. She turned around and heard the door to his study open. She walked quietly out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

Dave came out with the phone in hand. He ran his free hand over the back of his head, sighing heavily before plopping down on the plush couch. Lilian came in beside him and sat down, close but not too close. She reached out to touch his arm, but thought better of it and just stayed quiet.

"That was Melina," he finally said.

"Oh," was all she could muster.

Melina was Dave's ex-girlfriend. The one he'd practically grown up with and given everything to. He gave her his heart, his mind, his soul, everything. She moved away from Washington two years ago. They'd never really broken up their relationship; they just let it die it, neither of them wanting to say that it was over. Lilian understood she'd always hold his heart. But there was a time in one of their conversations when Dave said that Lilian had been the only one that had made him completely forget about Melina. Lilian thought this time when they got back together, it would be like last time, only without the heartache and lies. She knew in her heart and in her mind that Melina would always be the number one girl in Dave's life.

"Yeah, look, I think I'm going to go stay with Paul tonight. I don't want to say something to you I might regret."

She felt her chest tighten. "What? Why?"

"I just need to get away before I do something." Suddenly, he jerked off the couch and his breathing increased. "God damn motherfucker…" he murmured to himself.

"What's going on?"

"Melina got diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress disorder." He saw her mouth open and her eyes squint together with confusion. "She got raped last year," he finally said bluntly.

Lilian couldn't help the heavy breath she took pass through her lips. "Oh my God, is she alright?"

He turned towards her, fists clenched. "Apparently not. Why couldn't she have told me earlier, when it happened?" She stayed silent. "I bet I know who it was too, that fucking bastard. I swear to God right now, I'll kill him."

She rested her head down on her knee. "Who do you think it was?"

"This guy that used to hang around us when we dated. She went to a party with him the first time we split and she didn't seem the same after."

Again, she remained silent. She knew about all 11 times they broke up, and about how 9 of them were because Melina cheated on him.

The rest of the night went by at a horrifyingly slow pace. They talked until at least 2 in the morning. She convinced him that he'd be fine, he wouldn't hurt her with anything, and she just wanted him to stay with her. When they went to bed, before she fell asleep she knew he was sitting up and that he wouldn't be getting much sleep.

The next morning, Lilian woke up and stretched. The spot next to her was cold and empty. Frowning, she got up and headed downstairs. On the kitchen counter was a piece of paper. She picked it up and read it.

_I see the sun __  
__When I look into your eyes __  
__You've got me on such a high __  
__Let's race for miles and __  
__Make the future present __  
__The way the rays shine on you __  
__When we're together __  
__We're captured by the light __  
__In a point of view __  
__I've never seen such __  
__A beautiful sight __  
__I fantasize I'm with you until __  
__The end of the sunset __  
__I dream about finding the light again __  
__Then I realize __  
__I see the sun __  
__When I look into your eyes._

A smile slowly spread across her lips. She held the paper close to her chest and breathed in deeply, thinking this meant he was alright. She climbed the stairs back to their bedroom again, knowing he'd be on the balcony and he was. She walked up next to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you, I loved it."

He looked down and smiled, returning the hug.

They spent the rest of the day there at his house. Towards the end of the night, they started playing one of their favorite games where they'd ask each other silly questions. They were both on the couch, facing each other and Lilian had just recovered from another laugh attack.

"Okay, okay, what if I was a midget and I had a really big nose?" She asked, laughing again.

"Not a thing in the world would change." He paused before asking his question. "What if I walked out of here right now and I didn't come back?"

The thought alone brought tears to her eyes. "I'd be really hurt and I don't know what I'd do. I know I'd have a lot of questions for you though."

"Like what?" he asked, straying away from the game.

"Why? Is it my fault?" she replied. "Why would you ask that?"

"Lilian, I've been thinking about it for a while now." Her face dropped. "It's not because of you. My head isn't straight. I thought I was alright until Melina called last night." He looked forward into her green eyes that were slowly beginning to fill with tears. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Lilian. I can't do that to you. You deserve so much better than me." She started shaking her head, but he stopped her with his finger on her chin. "You deserve somebody that can love you and give you everything they have, and I can't do that for you. I'm tired of walking around here, knowing that you know you aren't first in my life."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a very soft voice. "Why would you do this? I don't understand, Dave."

"I have to. Melina needs to me right now. And I know you don't want to hear this, but I need her. She's the one person in my life that I've been able to open up completely too."

Sniffing, Lilian stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to get the phone. Dave stayed seated until she returned. "Please, don't do this. You said you don't want to hurt me, but if you walk out that door that will hurt more than anything you could ever do."

"I'm so sorry," he said. "You don't know how much I care for you. I can't bear to watch you get hurt by me again."

"You won't hurt me, Dave. You could never hurt me." He stood up and took her into his arms where she broke down and sobbed. She knew this was it. She knew deep in her heart that Dave and Melina would always find a way to be together. She didn't know how long they stood there, but finally the doorbell rang. They didn't move, but she heard the door open and knew that the one person who could make him stay had arrived.

Paul Levesque walked into the large living room to see his best friend and girlfriend standing there. Dave turned and saw him, then looked down. Paul shook his head and glanced at the office door. Dave nodded and sat Lilian on the couch, then followed his friend into his office.

"What's going on, man? I'm sittin' at home, watching TV and I get a call from Lilian. What the hell? I've never heard her that upset before."

"I have to leave Paul," was all he said.

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"I talked to Melina last night. I realized how much I still love her and how much I want to be with her. I can't keep hurting Lilian like this. I can't keep her held back because of me."

"If you don't want to hurt her, then don't leave. If she means that much to you, you won't go." He leaned against Dave's office wall and crossed his arms.

"I have to. I can't break her heart more than I already have." And with that, Dave turned and walked out of the room, Paul following shortly after.

Dave packed a suitcase and came back downstairs where Paul was attempting to console Lilian. Dave felt his throat tighten and he fought to stop the tears. He put the luggage down at the door and walked over to Lilian. He took her into his arms for what he knew would be the last time and had to shut his eyes for fear of crying.

"Please Dave, don't leave me, please. I promise you that you won't hurt me, but if you walk out of the door and if you walk out of my life, you'll hurt me more than you thought possible," she said into his chest.

He released his grip on her and looked down into her red and swollen eyes. "If I don't leave, I'll end up hurting you more. You'll be fine, I know that." He looked over at Paul, shooting him a look that said, 'Take care of her for me.' Paul nodded and came behind Lilian, securing his arms around her frail body.

Dave picked up his suitcase and turned the knob to the front door. Lilian let out a loud sob and he took one last look back. He stole one last look into her eyes and then he was gone.

Lilian turned and buried her face into Paul's shirt while he rubbed her back and moved her over to the couch. He sat with her in his arms until she eventually cried herself to sleep.


End file.
